


Love of brothers, love of lovers

by Echadwen



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Introspection, Love, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qual è il vero motivo che spinge Cesare a partire per Lione ed abbandonare sua sorella a Roma?<br/>Il nome dei Borgia pesa come un macigno sulle sue spalle.<br/>I peccati che accompagnano la sua famiglia seguono anche lui, eppure, vi è qualcuno che crede ancora nella sua bontà. Qualcuno che Cesare ama, per cui è disposto a tutto anche alla più dolorosa delle separazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of brothers, love of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: questa è la prima fanfiction che pubblico in questo fandom.  
> Ce ne ho messo di tempo per decidermi a lanciare l'assalto e spero di averlo fatto nel migliore dei modi.  
> Inutile dire che adoro entrambe le serie e che spasimo per l'incesto fra Cesare e Lucrezia.  
> Questa OS è ispirata alla 6° puntata della seconda stagione de "I Borgia" trasmessa da Sky.  
> Principalmente ho tentato di dare vita ai pensieri nascosti dietro alle parole di Cesare.  
> Ringrazio anche chi legerà solamente.  
> Un grazie a tutti.

 

**_LOVE OF BROTHERS, LOVE OF BROTHERS_ **

 

 

 

 

Era freddo ed umido li sotto, nonostante tutta Roma fosse riarsa dalla calura estiva, nella cripta della famiglia Borgia, ogni respiro si trasformava in una nuvola bianca.

Eppure, tra quelle mura intrise di morte, vi era una creatura di rara bellezza che osservava silente, il fratello Cesare, piegato sulla tomba Juan Borgia: Lucrezia.

La più bella fra le belle o almeno questo vedevano gli occhi azzurri del moro, questo sentiva il suo cuore.

Teneva tra le mani, i pugnali che avevano privato della vita, il maggiore dei figli del Papa.

Un sorriso sghembo gli piegò le labbra.

Le mani di Lucrezia erano state le ultime ad impugnare quello che aveva affondato e lacerato la carne.

Mani di donna, mani di madre e di assassina.

La dolce e piccola Lucrezia era riuscita nell'impresa in cui decine di uomini avevano fallito, perfino lui.

Si chiese come sarebbe stato sentire quelle dita scorrere sulla propria pelle.

Represse un brivido.

"Sapevo di trovarti qui" la voce della persona a lui più cara lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri immondi.

Lentamente si voltò tenendo saldamente le else dei pugnali. Forse era per l'imminente partenza, per l'ansia di sapersi separati da leghe e leghe ma sua sorella non gli era mai stata così bella.

"Non sono riuscita a dormire, stanotte" continuò "Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. A quello che hai fatto per me. A quello che sei per me. Non voglio che tu te ne vada." e con passo leggero bruciò la distanza fra loro.

Per Cesare fu come morire, trafitto da quei pugnali, e rinascere nella consapevolezza di essere ricambiato.

L'amore della sua cara e amata sorella...

Ora che il suo destino lo reclamava in Francia. Quale scherzo ironico.

"Sono nudo. Non ho terre né titoli"

"Ed è così che ti voglio di più"

Poteva sentire tutto il desiderio nella voce di lei perché era lo stesso che stava facendo vibrare il suo corpo.

Avrebbe potuto gettare a terra le lame, prendere fra le braccia il corpo della donna davanti a sé e baciarla ancora ed ancora, fino a quando non avrebbe trovato il paradiso ma il nome della loro famiglia pesava su di lui come un macigno.

La loro colpa e peccato più grande era avere sangue Borgia e sia il destino che le sordide trame di chi li additava e con disprezzo li chiamava "Catalani", non smettevano di ricordarglielo.

"La sopravvivenza dei Borgia dipende dal mio viaggio a Lione o moriremo, quando nostro padre non sarà più Papa. Abbiamo troppi nemici, dobbiamo trovare nuovi e potenti alleati"

La guardò ed i suoi occhi si fecero cristallini.

Non avrebbe permesso che le accadesse qualcosa, che qualcuno osasse toccarla o peggio che vivesse l'esperienza di cui era stata vittima la loro madre.

Vide le mani perlacee di lei alzarsi e posarsi sulle proprie guance.

Ed eccolo il tocco.

Una semplice e dolce carezza che seppe scaldarlo più di tutte le notti passate tra le gambe delle sue amanti passate.

"Sei un uomo buono, Cesare"

L'unica che ancora lo credeva.

La sola ad amarlo nonostante conoscesse tutti i peccati che mondavano la sua anima.

Fu un attimo.

I pugnali caddero a terra mentre le loro bocche si unirono in un bacio passionale quanto sbagliato.

Con quel contatto Cesare trovò il suo angolo di quiete, il tormento della sua anima si dissolse, e Lucrezia, l'amore che credeva di non poter più dare e di essere destinata a non ricevere.

Uguali nel peccato che accompagnava il nome dei Borgia.

"No... No... Ferma" non avrebbe mai voluto fermare quell'istante "Devo partire" ma sapeva che, se fosse annegato in quelle labbra, non avrebbe più trovato il coraggio né la forza di abbandonarle, condannando la famiglia a morte.

Guardò i suoi occhi sull'orlo del pianto.

"Un giorno tornerò da te... da imperatore" la abbandonò senza voltarsi indietro.

Il suo cuore non si spezzò solamente per la consapevolezza che la stesse lasciando per il bene del loro amore.

Perché è il potere che governa il mondo.

È chi lo possiede a decidere la morale, cosa sia giusto e cosa non lo sia.

Con il potere nelle sue mani, nessuno avrebbe più etichettato il loro sentimento come un legame contorto, innaturale, blasfemo ed immondo.

Sarebbero stati soltanto loro due.

Cesare e Lucrezia.

Due fratelli.

Due amanti.


End file.
